


roses and tea and poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Canon, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three unconnected Ferdinand/Lorenz ficlets
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Kudos: 4





	1. in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Editing and posting stuff I wrote a year ago... Hopefully you can enjoy them :D

Lorenz had shut the door in a huff, and Ferdinand, following closely behind, was not going to let Lorenz’s bad mood last any longer than necessary. The others, seeing the couple flee into Ferdinand’s bedroom, might gossip about this, especially if Ferdinand’s plan to turn Lorenz’s mood around was successful, but Ferdinand did not mind. After all, Lorenz was his husband to be.

“Have you not looked into a mirror yourself?” Ferdinand sighed as he took Lorenz by the hand. Lorenz had paused after the door had shut, trembling with emotion. Ferdinand squeezed Lorenz’s hand reassuringly. “Let me show you just how beautiful you are.”

“Next to you I am a mere dud,” Lorenz replied sourly. “But I will acquiesce to your whims.”

Ferdinand’s bedroom mirror was the only one large enough to show all of Lorenz, so that one would have to do.

“See, look here.” Ferdinand positioned them so they were standing in front of said mirror, side by side. “Look at this tall, handsome man.” He put his hands on Lorenz’s shoulders. “Look at this perfect breadth.” He trailed his index finger down Lorenz’s chest, causing Lorenz to shiver. “Look at this tight chest. Perfect nipples unfortunately covered by clothes. Though if I were to strip off your shirt right now, I might not be able to finish this explanation of your beauty.”

“Ferdinand…” Lorenz said, his breathing rapid and shallow.

“Look at how it narrows to this slim waist.” Ferdinand put his hands on both sides of Lorenz’s pants. “And slender hips.”

“Ferdinand…”

“And once again, covered unfortunately by clothing, the muscles of your abdomen and the cut of your hips…so splendid.” Ferdinand teased Lorenz by rubbing his hands over where Lorenz’s hipbones would be. “And then lower…”

“Ferdinand! Enough!” Lorenz was blushing crimson now. “I understand your point now.”

“Do you really?” Ferdinand laughed, his eyes sparkling. “I think I need to convince you more.”

Lorenz rolled his eyes when Ferdinand’s hands slipped to his front and started unbuttoning his coat, but Ferdinand would make sure Lorenz would soon be making a different, delightful expression...

And whomever had been out there insulting his future husband’s noble beauty, saying he was not an appropriate match to Ferdinand, would receive an earful, but well after Ferdinand made Lorenz understand just how beautiful he was in Ferdinand’s eyes.


	2. unexpected confession

“Is that why you no longer seek me out? You have fallen in love?” Ferdinand asked. It had been at least two weeks, if not longer, of Ferdinand having to initiate every single meeting between the two and after three rejections this week alone, Ferdinand had been worried that he had angered Lorenz in some way. Although Lorenz was sitting in front of him now, having time for him at this moment, Ferdinand could not help his doubts, voicing them immediately. Lorenz had assured him that he had made no offense, but to hear this news was surprising.

Lorenz did not look up from his teacup. “Yes…”

“And you do not wish to make your lover jealous?” Ferdinand added. That was a common problem he read about in many a novel; when there was a new budding relationship when the trust was not complete, new lovers would worry about their loved ones spending too much time with other friends who might seem more well-suited to their lover.

Lorenz scoffed. “I do not have a lover. They would not love me back.”

Ferdinand gasped. “Who would not love you? Let me speak with them!”

“Plenty of people do not love me,” Lorenz replied. “They like me, as friends would. That is enough.”

Ferdinand supposed he could understand a woman liking Lorenz only as a friend, even if Lorenz was such an eligible man, but… He frowned. “I do not understand then why you cannot have tea with me then?”

“Can you not read between the lines?” Lorenz exclaimed. His eyes returned to Ferdinand’s face and looked at Ferdinand hesitantly. With a quiet voice, begged Ferdinand to understand. “Please do not make me say it out loud.”

However, Ferdinand just did not want Lorenz to linger in this sadness. He could not let his friend suffer in silence. “But I wish to support you and I cannot if I do not understand the situation!”

“Fine.” Lorenz stood up and took Ferdinand’s hand. Ferdinand only watched in shock as Lorenz brought Ferdinand’s hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. “I love you,” he murmured as he released Ferdinand’s hand.

Before Ferdinand could say a thing, Lorenz had spun around and walked away without looking back.

Ferdinand brought his hand, the one that had just been kissed, towards his face. ““Wait… He loves me?”

He cleaned up the abandoned teacups absentmindedly and found himself spending the rest of the day thinking about the kiss to his hand. It had been so soft. Lorenz had been so gentle, so polite…and so sad.

“He really loves me,” Ferdinand mused to himself as he prepared for bed. He felt himself blush, knowing such a good man had such strong feelings for him. “So what does that mean for me?”

Ferdinand did not know his answer right now, but out of respect for Lorenz and their precious bond, he would consider everything carefully and not trod over Lorenz’s feelings lightly. Although he could not help but wonder what it would be like if Lorenz kissed his hand again…


	3. a poem

“Where did you get that poem?” Lorenz asked.

Lorenz had caught Ferdinand at a table outside with a cup of tea and a piece of paper in his hand. When Ferdinand had shared said poem with Lorenz, Lorenz had almost fainted on the spot. To see that in Ferdinand’s hands…

Ferdinand smiled. “Oh, Professor Manuela suggested it to me. She said I would quite like it.”

“Professor Manuela?” Lorenz blanched. “She is surely messing with you.”

“What do you mean?” Ferdinand was genuinely confused. “It is a perfect encapsulation of how I feel at this moment. It speaks directly to my soul, and in such a delicately crafted way. I absolutely love it.”

Lorenz suddenly felt the heat return to his face like a tsunami, causing his cheeks to turn bright red. “You love it?”

“Yes, I do.” Ferdinand looked at Lorenz’s face and gasped. “What happened, my dear friend? Is there something about this poem—”

“I wrote that poem,” Lorenz interrupted, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands. “So it is rather embarrassing that you read it.”

“Oh, Lorenz.” Ferdinand put a hand on Lorenz’s arm. “You should not be embarrassed.” He squeezed Lorenz’s arm gently. “I should have known that such beautiful poetry could only come from someone of the same spirit.”

“Of the same spirit?” Lorenz repeated, his voice a bit weak. He was starting to hyperventilate, because of all the things Ferdinand had said so far, if one took a bit of a twist to each phrase, then it meant that Ferdinand also…

“Someone who also loves fine things,” Ferdinand answered. He smiled. “Which I do.”

Lorenz felt his heart deflate. He was pretty sure Ferdinand was not talking about being madly in love with his best friend. How else had Ferdinand read the poem? Missing a favorite tea instead? Missing the life they had before this war started, when they only thought about improving themselves and the lives of their people as a true noble could do, through justice and sound governance? Missing the time they spent together drinking tea together…as friends…

“Lorenz, what is wrong?” Ferdinand had moved closer while Lorenz was lost in his thoughts and now looked directly into Lorenz’s eyes. “Did I say something wrong?”

Lorenz shook his head. “I am honored that you think so highly of my poem. And…” Lorenz shook his head again. He could not say it; he could not receive a response and break his own heart, even though it was already starting to crack.

“And?” Ferdinand touched Lorenz’s cheek with a finger, lightly caressing the reddened cheek. “Am I...am I being too improper?” His finger traced over the warm, red skin. “If that is so, please tell me to stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Lorenz replied softly, enjoying the closeness to Ferdinand. “I just…” Lorenz closed his eyes. If Ferdinand was stroking his cheek, it had to mean something, right? Maybe it meant that Ferdinand returned his feelings of love. Oh, the language of love with nobles was too complicated! If only Lorenz could just have the courage to say it straight out!

“You…towards me…” Ferdinand supplied. Lorenz nodded slightly, not wanting to dislodge Ferdinand’s finger from his cheek.

To Lorenz’s relief and joy, Ferdinand smiled. “I feel the same. I love you, Lorenz.”

Ferdinand then cupped Lorenz’s face with both hands and leaned in to press a brief kiss onto Lorenz’s lips. Lorenz did not even have a chance to respond before Ferdinand was already pulling back. However…

“I love you too, Ferdinand.” Now the words came easily. And so did his smile.

Ferdinand chuckled and Lorenz too felt himself laugh from happiness. Oh, the joy of having mutual love! And when their lips met again, this time Lorenz was ready to respond with his own passion, to show Ferdinand love through action and not just words.

Later that day Lorenz would have inspiration for another poem, but this one would only be shared with one man and one man only…


End file.
